causticfandomcom-20200213-history
Inhabitable Cities
The World, As We Know It They are all that remains. Scarcely habitable, sustainable only with the overwhelming use of technology and inorganically-produced resources. Those luckier souls, those families capable of maintaining their wealth even in the face of the war or those the government has deemed worthy, maintain much more comfortable abodes in the city centers. These are protected by a massive wall from the swirling sandstorms and strange beasts that roam everything beyond. If you are so lucky as to be a citydweller, the government will protect you. There are cameras and sensors all throughout each city; rarely a place is found without one, and in such a case, there's more men in black suits than you can count on both hands. They will monitor all your activity and assure you are not involved in any unlawful activities, but so long as you are a good person and behave you can live your life as you will. Those who act questionably disappear. Some disappear anyway. You may leave, and easily, but once you leave the city walls you are no longer under the protection of the World Government and thus are on your own. Some small villages may be scattered throughout the land, but they are inhabited by vicious raiders and the even more savage mutated humans and animals. Very rare is it to come across a friendly face beyond the cities. Good luck. The Cities * Berlin, Germany * Budapest, Hungary * London, England * Madrid, Spain * Moscow, Russia * Paris, France * St. John's, Canada * Stockholm, Sweden NOTE: Individual pages are currently under construction. Please be patient with us while we try to provide as much information on each city and its current state. Travel Within Europe, a railway system has been installed to each of the inhabitable cities. Still prone to attacks from villains and mutates, it is nevertheless a fairly safe means to travel and the government endorses its use. Traveling by plane or ship is all but entirely banned in the world. In order to travel across seas, one much first procure government clearance – something not granted on a mere whim. In recent years, however, the World Government has been constructing what they call The Atlantic Underground; a bullet train that runs from St. John's directly to London. While time consuming, it is thought to be the safest means of traveling overseas. Beyond The Walls Something reflective of civilization is maintained independently just beyond the city walls. Technology is sold from the cities outward, though the more desperate will perform raids regularly on those in the city, as well as fellow outsiders. Without regular maintenance, buildings are crumbling and many are dilapidated. At least they don't have to pay rent. Beyond the wallclingers, there are many travelers who move from city to city. Vagabonds who manage to keep themselves within the government's good graces enough to do so. There is also a population of the more questionable, thieves and scoundrels who attack fellow wanderers. And then, of course, there are the mutates. Humans and animals alike, deformed and poisoned by the nuclear arms released so many years ago. Maddened by their mutations, they often further mutilate their bodies in an attempt to endure their insanity. Some bear enhanced physical attributes, but all are dangerous. The Wastelands Perhaps some aspect of karma, much of those countries most involved in the conflicts of the war have become literal wastelands. They are absolutely uninhabitable, even by the mutates, and are little more than scorched ash and sludge. Radiation poisoning remains a danger of entering these areas, which are clearly marked by the government. Countries considered total wastelands are America and North Korea, with South Korea by extension. Eastern Asia is gone, as is southern and western Canada. Protected Areas Many tropical areas have been chosen as protected zones, as they contain what little remains of plantlife. This includes all of Central America and Africa. Attempts to reach these areas are strictly forbidden, as well as impossible, though have been made. Rumors swirl that these areas have survived the nuclear war and are the remaining traces of the utopia we once knew. The native peoples of these lands that managed to survive have been safely transported to the inhabitable cities... or so we're told. Forbidden Japan Wisely, the country of Japan chose to disconnect itself from the remainder of the world prior to the nuclear war. They remain their own political power with close ties to the new World Government, but only for trade and sell of technology – of which theirs is far superior. Category: Important